


heiland

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Parallels, Pillow Talk, Trans Characters, Trans Male Character, leo and brady are both trans, odin thinkin bout his ylissean boyfriend while cuddling with his nohrian one, tall trans boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: leo's blood is the stuff that stories are written about, brady's just a blueblooded kid with a ma who would take any man to court any day of the week





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got a prompt in my head when i should have been sleeping. boy i love brady/owain so much. 
> 
> can you tell ive been fire emblem trash for a long time now like holy shit almost two years
> 
>  
> 
> also ive never written odin's pov before so im ???? i think i did okay

his lord’s hands feel so much different from brady’s. his hands are soft, worn at the tips of his fingers where magic calloused the skin. they are thin - pianist hands. brady’s were thicker, fingers shorter, but capable of creating lovely melodies from string.

he was used to being the shorter one in relationships, but after he ended up here in nohr it was the taller one, save for leo. leo had an extra inch on him, making him the shorter one again, and his height feels a lot less different from brady. 

they are both six feet tall, with bitter faces as their default – like they bit into lemons – and they both are of noble blood ( leo's blood is the stuff that stories are written about, brady's just a blueblooded kid with a ma who would take any man to court any day of the week ) and both were born with the body that they didn't agree with. 

they are both healers, although leo's magic had the priority of harming. brady's fingers were set on healing first, harming later. although, brady would clobber someone if he had to, and odin never wanted to be on the receiving end of brady's tears and his fist.

brady is like a breath on the wind in his memories – it has been years since they last saw each other, and he doesn't know if brady moved on or not. he is still in the past somewhat, regretting leaving ylisse – but the world wasn't his. he knows some of his friends stayed, helping their kind-of parents raise the true children of that world. 

“ odin? “ leo asks, his voice low and piercing his thoughts. “ you look lost in your head. “ he speaks as his fingers trace over the scars he's gained in his service to the liege he's pressed against. 

“ oh – it is nothing, leo. “ he loves the name – it is strong, and he will reassure leo every time there is that one certain expression on his face he saw so many times on brady's, where he feels like he's not connected to himself because the body feels wrong. leo is the name he picked for himself, much like brady did as well. 

leo and brady both found themselves in a time of war, where it was uncertain if they would see the next dawn or not. they found their identities as they braced themselves on a handful of close people. 

but leo does not know the fear that he and brady had to live in. he grew up in relative safety. his country was not desolate, run by risen and other monsters that would go bump in the night. 

“ if you say so. “ leo accepts, and odin loses himself in the touch that swirls on his skin, tracing scar after scar. there are untold stories behind each one. leo has stitched him together, but it is always rougher than brady's work. he can tell which ones brady healed. his skin remembers the soft kisses brady pressed to the scars when they were pink and not silver. 

he remembers when he was shorter, an excitable puppy. he could tuck himself close to brady, and brady's soft body would keep him warm, long arms holding him close. now it is harder, when he is only an inch shorter than his partner. 

“ leo - “ he starts, hesitating before he continues to speak. his theatrics are absent in bed, they always are, because he uses those to shield the real him from others getting too close. “ do you ever question if you could redo something? “ he asks. 

“ yes. “ leo answers simply; odin doesn't want to prod, inquire for more detail. “ do you? “

the question stings, although odin was half expecting it. 

“ often. “ he replies, looking at the ceiling of leo's room and thinks of brady.


End file.
